The present invention relates to a method for preparing information tables for setting control characteristics of a digital valve control apparatus which controls a flow rate and a pressure of a hydraulic equipment by the driving of a pulse motor.
For the purpose of controlling a digital valve for which the opening is adjusted by the step rotation of the pulse motor, the present invention proposes an apparatus in which the number of pulses of the pulse motor corresponding to the preset opening is divided into N parts, the number of divided pulses in each divided part is stored as an information table the interval between pulse motor drive pulses correpsonding to the divided pulses of N divided parts is stored as another information table, the corresponding information table is read out by specifying the block of each information table and the motor drive pulses in the number corresponding to the number of divided pulses are generated in sequence at the pulse interval for divided parts so that a desired control pattern is obtained.
The information table which determines the control characteristics of such digital valve control apparatus is generally prepared by writing the table data prepared in advance into a special memory such as the ROM for reading out the data and incorporated in the apparatus. However, in case of the control apparatus provided with the digital valve, there is a problem that the information table cannot be fixedly determined since whether or not the control characteristics can be obtained is not understood unless the apparatus is actually operated according to the preset information table.